


When You Return

by forsciencejohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Angst, Gen, Post Reichenbach, Reunion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsciencejohn/pseuds/forsciencejohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I try to be mad at you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Return

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Post-Reichenbach 221B. Hope you like =)

I try to be mad at you.

When you show up on my doorstep after three years (three _fucking_ years) I try so hard to hate you. 

I try to say _How dare you_ and _What gives you the right_ and _Aren’t I more important than your brother_?

(how _how_ could you trust him more than me)

You deserve the blow that I want to deliver to your face.

You deserve every drop of blood that would spill onto that bloody ridiculous (goddam perfect) coat of yours.

You deserve it because you left me.

You left me believing that you thought nothing in this world was worth living for anymore (not even me, Sherlock, not even me)

You left me believing that Moriarty had so much power over you that he could force you to kill yourself over a ruined reputation

(you don’t even _care_ about what people think, I should have _known_ )

You left me believing that you were dead.

And you left me here—in _your_ city, where I can’t even walk down a bloody street without seeing something that reminds me of you—you left me here alone.

So I try to tell you that I want you to leave and to never return.

But I _can’t_

Because I _don’t_

So instead… I embrace you

Because you’re back.


End file.
